


County Fair

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nice Merle Dixon, One Shot, Pre-Apocalypse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You and your husband Merle Dixon enjoy a night at the County Fair.





	County Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble written with the prompt “How is my wife more badass than me?”

The County Fair had always been a special place for you and your husband. It was where you and Merle first met only a few years ago at the shooting gallery booth. After losing yet again, Merle had swooped in and stolen the prize you were aiming for, only to give it to you before you gave him a piece of your mind. And every year since he did the same thing, winning you the biggest stuffed toy at the whole fair just to see the smile on your face.

This year was the first time the two of you were here as a married couple, but it still felt like nothing had changed. He still took you on all the rides that scared you, held you close with one arm slung over your shoulders in the haunted house, and tried to grope you in the dark of the tunnel of love as you swatted his hand away playfully the entire time.

After a quick stop off at the beer tent, the two of you made your way over to the shooting gallery. It was getting late and the workers would be closing up their stands in an hour or so, but Merle insisted he wasn’t leaving until he got you the “biggest damn bear you’d ever done see.” Even when he was buzzed he still had a way of making you giggle.

As Merle paid the vendor, you watched with amusement as he made a production of pulling up his shirt sleeves as far as they’d go so you’d have a good view of his muscular arms. He gave you a wink and asked, “Ain’t ya lucky ya got yer big strong husband here to win ya yer prize? Even though I’m already the best prize here.”

You laughed and gave him a sly smile. “Alright there John Wayne, get to shooting already,” you said.

Merle brought the toy rifle up to his shoulder, holding it steady as his tongue poked against the inside of his cheek while waiting for the right moment. He eyed the moving targets carefully, lining himself up with the bullseye as best as he could and pulled the trigger. He completely missed, and with a scowl he tried again. He nicked the outside of a target and muttered curses under his breath as he fired his last shot. Nothing.

“Game’s fuckin’ rigged,” Merle huffed as he fished in his pocket and slammed more money in front of the vendor. You waited patiently for him, not saying anything. You knew Merle wasn’t a poor shot, though with as many beers as he packed away earlier you weren’t surprised he was having trouble.

Merle missed on his next three rounds, growing steadily angrier with each shot he missed. After buying and subsequently losing the next round after that, you stepped closer and rubbed his arm, knowing he needed your support right now before he blew a gasket at the poor vendor that was only doing his job.

As Merle was loading up his next three shots, you spoke up, “Let me try this next round, sweetie. Please?” You gave him your best innocent puppy dog stare, the kind you used to persuade him to do things he wouldn’t otherwise. He stared down at you for a minute, chewing the inside of his lip before finally giving in with a sigh and handing you the rifle.

Merle stepped back to give you room as you lined up your shot. You’d gone hunting with Merle and Daryl before so you weren’t a complete novice. You lifted the rifle to your shoulder, watching carefully as the moving targets passed back and forth in front of you. Exhaling, you squeezed the trigger and hit the target. Merle whistled beside you, but you put him out of your mind so you could focus on your next shot. Bang! You hit it!

You tried to hold in your excitement as you watched with the eyes of a hawk. One more shot and you’d get the big bear. It was almost as if time stood still as your finger curled around the trigger and you prayed for the best.

The target fell with a ‘thwack’ and you stared at it in disbelief. Merle whooped and hollered next to you before picking you up in his arms and squeezing you tight. He let you go as the vendor put the giant bear in front of you, all blue and fluffy. As you wrapped your arms around the bear and turned back to Merle, he grinned down at you as the two of you started walking away.

“Well I’ll be damned, baby! How is my wife more badass than me?” he asked as his arm snaked around you and pulled your hips closer to him.

With a giggle, you answered, “Maybe because I learned from the best.” You stood on your tiptoes to give your husband a kiss on his scruffy cheek before pushing the bear into his arms. “Carry it for me please?”

Merle snorted. “Yer the one who won the damn thing, why do I have to do it?”

“Because you lost and the loser has to carry the winner’s things. Starting now,” you said with a smile.

“Yer lucky I got my hands full baby, or I’d have to throw yer ass over my shoulder for talkin’ back like that,” Merle said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes and pushed his shoulder playfully as the two of you left the fair and walked home side by side down the street, the last few minutes of sunset reminding you fondly of when Merle walked you home that night you met at the fair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
